Jenseits
Sein Blick wirkte zitternd, unstet, als er versuchte, den ihren zu fixieren. Er hatte Erfolg damit, was überraschend war. Marishka hätte nie vermutet, ihre Augen von dem abzuwenden, was sich dort vor ihr abspielte. Nun aber war alles, was sie sah, sein Gesicht. Sein Blick. Er hob die Hand, fuhr sich damit durch die Haare und ließ eine rote Schmierspur zurück. Dann lächelte er und fragte: „Hasst du mich jetzt endlich?“ Sie schlug die Augen auf und dachte: Ein Albtraum. Es war nur ein Albtraum, nichts weiter. Nur ein Albtraum… Als sie sich dann im Bett aufsetzte und blinzelnd feststellte, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte, wusste Marishka schon nicht mehr, was in ihrem Traum passiert war. Jerome hatte einen ziemlich akkurat durchgeplanten Start in den Tag, so wie an jedem Wochentag. Aufstehen um sechs Uhr fünfundvierzig, duschen für exakt acht Minuten, dann frühstücken. Wenn er damit fertig war, war es üblicherweise zwischen zehn und fünfzehn Minuten nach sieben Uhr, was ihm noch fünf Minuten ließ, seine Zähne zu putzen, seine Schultasche zusammenzupacken und dann aus dem Haus zu spazieren, um mit dem Auto, das seine Eltern ihm zum achtzehnten Geburtstag geschenkt hatten, zur Schule zu fahren, eine Strecke, für die er selten mehr als vierzehn Minuten benötigte, Parkplatzsuche inklusive. Danach blieben ihm noch relativ genau zwanzig Minuten, bis die Schulglocke zum ersten Mal ertönte und die Schüler aufforderte, sich zu den Klassenräumen zu begeben, da der Unterricht in fünf Minuten beginnen würde. Diese zwanzig Minuten gesellte er sich üblicherweise zu dem, was man als seine Freunde verstehen könnte, wobei es sich lediglich um Klassenkameraden handelte, mit denen er sich gelegentlich unterhielt. Nach zwanzig Minuten klingelte die Glocke und sie machten sich auf den Weg zum Klassenraum. Von da an konnte er nicht mehr planen. Marishka stützte sich mit dem Ellbogen auf den Tisch, das Kinn auf die nach oben gedrehte Handfläche gestützt, den Blick mit einem Ausdruck, der Müdigkeit hätte sein können, tatsächlich aber Verträumtheit war, auf den Jungen gerichtet, der drei Sitzplätze von ihr entfernt saß. Sie ließ ihre Augen über sein Gesicht wandern, über seine durch die Brille und den schrägen Winkel leicht verzerrten grünen Augen. Seine Nase war ein wenig markant, sie wirkte so, als sei sie schon einmal gebrochen gewesen und zwar gut, aber nicht perfekt geschient worden. Mit einem Mal drehte er den Kopf zu ihr herum und fixierte ihren Blick mit dem seinen. Bewusst provozierend hielt sie ihm stand, bis er - nach drei Sekunden - nachgab und wieder wegsah. Marishka lächelte. Sie mochte es, wenn er das tat. Er wirkte dann anders als die meiste Zeit. Sanfter und freundlicher. Menschlicher. Seine ganz eigene Version eines Flirts, und Marishka war sich sicher, dass er sich dessen nicht einmal bewusst war. Die Doppelstunde Mathematik zog sich hin wie Kaugummi, und Marishka atmete erleichtert auf, als sie nach neunzig Minuten endlich wieder das Zimmer verlassen konnte, gemeinsam mit ihren Mitschülern. Dennoch wartete sie direkt neben der Eingangstür, wartete auf den Jungen. Eigentlich, so dachte sie, ist die Bezeichnung Junge nicht einmal mehr korrekt. Jerome war anderthalb Jahre älter als sie und damit vor dem Gesetz schon ein Mann. Sie verwarf den Gedanken, als er den Raum verließ, und sie begann, neben ihm herzulaufen, wobei sie sich beeilen musste. Er machte große Schritte und keine Anstalten, auf sie zu warten. Woran sie sich inzwischen gewöhnt hatte. "Heyho, mein Bro, wie geht's denn so?", fragte sie ihn mit gespielter Euphorie und einer Betonung, die an Piraten aus Achtziger-Jahre-Spielfilmen erinnerte. Jerome selbst kniff die Augen zusammen und zog scharf die Luft ein: "An diesem Satz ist so viel einfach falsch, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wo ich anfangen soll." Sie verdrehte die Augen: "Dann lass es sein und nimm es einfach als ernst gemeinte Frage." "Ah, nun gut... Ich habe ja vor wenigen Tagen gelesen, dass die meisten Leute, die einen nach dem eigenen Befinden fragen, nur davon abzulenken versuchen, dass es ihnen selbst schlecht geht. Oder sie wollen erreichen, dass man sie selbst fragt, damit sie sich ausheulen können." Er drehte den Kopf, als sie zusammen in die Pausenhalle traten, und fixierte ihren Blick: "Geht es dir denn schlecht?" Marishka ignorierte den eisigen, Desinteresse ausstrahlenden Ton seiner Stimme und schüttelte den Kopf: "Weder das, noch ist mir zum Heulen zumute. Aber mir ist nicht entgangen, dass du ziemlich deutlich zu überspielen versuchst, dass du meine Frage nicht beantwortet hast." Seine Reaktion war so, wie Marishka erwartet hatte, nämlich ein leises Lachen und eine ehrliche Antwort: "Stimmt. Aber nur, weil es dich so sehr nervt. Und ich keinen Bock habe, dir zu antworten." Sie stöhnte gespielt und lehnte sich an ihn. Kurz nur, aber er verkrampfte sich ein wenig. Wieder dieses nervöse Verhalten, das sie an ihm mochte. Dann versuchte sie, das Thema zu wechseln, ahnend, dass eine Weiterverfolgung zu Schlimmerem als nur einem Wortgefecht führen könnte: "Sag mal, du bist ja eigentlich ziemlich gut in Englisch, nicht wahr?" In ihrer Stimme lag so viel unschuldige Neugier, dass, da war Marishka sich sicher, er unweigerlich merken musste, worauf sie damit hinauswollte. Was ihn natürlich nicht daran hinderte, diese Hoffnung zu zerstören: "Klar, Einserkandidat. Wieso fragst du?" Sie lächelte nervös und stockte. Aktuell, das fiel ihr auf, befand sie sich seit ihrer Bekanntschaft auf unbekanntem Terrain: "Nun, meine eigenen Noten sind in Englisch eher lau, also dachte ich, dass du mir sozusagen... na ja, Nachhilfe geben kannst?" Sie wusste nicht genau, warum sie es als Frage formuliert hatte, vielleicht wegen ihrer aufkeimenden Nervosität. Sie wusste genau, dass er konnte. Er hatte schon mehreren Schülern geholfen, die versetzungsgefährdet waren. Die eigentliche Frage war nun also nicht, ob er helfen konnte, sondern ob er helfen wollte. Und bei Jerome war dieser Aspekt immer mehr als unklar, vermutlich sogar für ihn selbst. Er schien nachdenklich und schwieg ein paar Sekunden. Marishka kannte das. Er hatte es ihr nie erzählt, so wie er generell wenig erzählte, was ihn wirklich betraf, aber sie hatte ihn seit Jahren im Unterricht beobachten können und erkannt, dass er alles andere als entscheidungsfreudig war. Bevor er eine Entscheidung traf, dachte er immer zuerst gründlich über die Optionen nach, wog Pro und Kontra gegeneinander ab und antwortete erst, wenn er sich vollkommen sicher war... und unabhängig davon, was sein Gegenüber von der Antwort halten könnte. Umso positiver war Marishkas Überraschung, als er schließlich nickte: "Ja, klar. Kein Problem. Aber wurmt es dich nicht ein wenig, dass du als LK-Schülerin Hilfe von einem aus dem Grundkurs brauchst?" Marishka nickte ebenfalls, zugleich als Antwort, wissend, dass ihn das zufriedenstellen würde, und aus Resignation. War ja klar, dass er sich eine Stichelei gönnen würde, wann immer er es sich erlauben kann. Dennoch freute sie sich und konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Gedanken sich in eine Richtung bewegten, die eher zu einer schlechten deutschen Fernseh-Teenager-Komödie gepasst hätte. Es wäre das erste Mal, dass sie sich mit Jerome außerhalb der Schule treffen würde, das erste Mal, dass sie bei ihm Zuhause sein würde. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis sie die Details geklärt hatten, wann sie sich treffen wollten, und Marishka kam nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass er kein Wort von einer Bezahlung sagte, obschon er sich, da war sie sich sicher, bei seiner bisherigen Handvoll Nachhilfeschüler darum gekümmert hatte. Sie schob es darauf, dass sie gewissermaßen befreundet waren, und unternahm nichts gegen die kleinen Fantasiesprünge in unrealistisch romantische Gefilde, die ihr Verstand unternahm. Sie versüßten ihr den restlichen Tag. "Ich verstehe es ja immer noch nicht", murmelte Laila und verzog das Gesicht, als sie sich anstrengen musste, mithilfe des Controllers in ihrer Hand den Laserstrahlen auf dem Fernsehbildschirm auszuweichen, die auf ihren digitalen Avatar abgefeuert wurden. Marishka, die daneben saß und nichts zu tun hatte, da ihr eigener Avatar bereits vor geraumer Zeit - und zum wiederholten Mal - geröstet worden war, runzelte die Stirn: "Was verstehst du nicht? Wie ein Spiel zugleich von Samurai und Aliens handeln kann? Hast du etwa noch nie Predators geguckt?" Laila knurrte, als sie einem gräulichen Gegner das virtuelle Schwert in die Eingeweide stieß: "Natürlich hab ich den gesehen, und davon rede ich auch gar nicht. Ich meine Jerome." Das ließ Marishka aufhorchen. Wäre sie nicht schon vor einer halben Stunde von den Aliens gegrillt worden, hätte ihr Aufmerksamkeitsdefizit spätestens jetzt dazu geführt: "Wie meinst du das?" "Na ja, ich verstehe einfach immer noch nicht, wieso du dich mit ihm abgibst. Aber ich bin deine Freundin, also kümmert es mich nicht, solange er es nicht zu weit treibt mit seinen ganzen... Sticheleien oder so. Aber dass du offenbar mehr willst als das, was ihr... Aaah, verdammt! Fick dich, E.T.!" Ihr Avatar war von einem Alien getroffen worden und nun bewegungsunfähig, was unweigerlich dazu führte, dass sie wehrlos war und nun verlor. Genervt legte sie den Controller weg und drehte sich zu Marishka: "Was ich sagen wollte ist: Ich kapiere nicht, was du in ihm siehst. Er ist ein Arschloch und gibt sich keine Mühe, das zu kaschieren. Ich glaube manchmal sogar, dass er einfach Spaß daran hat, andere Leute zu beleidigen. Und da er bei dir keine Ausnahme macht... Ich habe sogar das Gefühl, dass er mit dir noch härter umspringt als mit anderen." Marishka verdrehte die Augen: "Das kann ich widerlegen. Wäre er so ein Arsch, dann würde er mir doch nicht helfen, oder? Er würde sich darüber lustig machen, dass meine Noten absacken, und einfach weggehen, laut lachend wie Jared Leto als Joker." Laila knurrte erneut, allerdings weitaus aggressiver als zuvor: "Das nimmst du zurück. Keine Anspielungen auf diesen Emo-Freak. Zumal Ledgers Lachen deutlich gruseliger war." "Ist ja schon gut. Was ich meine, ist, dass du dich in ihm täuschst. Er ist einfach... kompliziert." "Jah, da bin ich mir sicher. Er ist kompliziert, genau so wie Ed Gein oder Karol Kot." Marishka stockte und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen. Die Namen waren ihr bekannt: "Worauf willst du hinaus?" Weder sie noch Laila bemerkten, dass ihre Stimme schärfer wurden. Laila hingegen antwortete merklich zögernd: "Na ja, er... weißt du was, vergiss es. Der Vergleich war blöd, bitte entschuldige." Marishka zögerte, bis das Schweigen für beide unangenehm war, dann nickte sie und griff nach ihrem Controller, was Laila ihr mit einem leichten Lächeln gleichtat. Das Thema Jerome wurde an diesem Abend nicht mehr angeschnitten, auch wenn Marishka nach wie vor unkonzentriert war. Als Laila das dritte Mal von einem Alien in Stücke gerissen wurde, lag Jerome auf seinem Bett und hörte Musik. Er tat es in doppelter Ausführung, einmal Vivaldis Vier Jahreszeiten in der Violineninterpretation von Tianwa Yang über die Stereoanlage, was er nur als ein angenehmes Hintergrundgeräusch wahrnahm, denn über seine Kopfhörer ließ er sich mit den lauten, aggressiven Tönen von Divide the smallest Unit beschallen. Das Lied einer kurzlebigen Independent-Band aus Deutschland sprach ihn immer dann an, wenn er die Außenwelt auszublenden versuchte, bestand es doch nur aus kehligem Gegrolle und Gebrüll. Und nichts anderes als die Außenwelt ausblenden wollte er im Augenblick, denn so musste er nicht mitbekommen, wie seine Eltern sich wieder einmal, vergleichbar mit Divide the Smallest Unit, anbrüllten. Zwar wusste er durchgehend, dass sie es taten, aber wenn er es nicht hören musste... Aus den Ohren, aus dem Sinn. Die Musik verstummte für einen Moment, und ganze vier Sekunden lang trat das Geigenspiel der chinesischen Meisterviolinistin in den Vordergrund, ein durchdringendes und doch sanftes Ziehen in seinen Ohren, vergiftet von dem gegenseitigen Keifen zweier Erwachsener. Dann begann das Gebrüll von vorne, eingestellt in einer Dauerschleife, und rettete Jerome aus der grausigen Realität in die Unendlichkeit seines Verstandes, wo er ungestört seinen Gedanken hinterherjagen konnte. Marishka. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass sie sich in seinen Denkprozess einschlich, es war nicht einmal besonders selten. Sie war eine der wenigen Personen, die sich nicht nur freiwillig mit ihm abgaben, sondern diesen Kontakt sogar zu wünschen schienen, und das verwirrte ihn. Jedes Mal, seit sie sich das erste Mal aus einer Laune heraus mit ihm unterhalten hatte, war er davon irritiert, dass sie sich von seiner Art nicht abschrecken ließ, sosehr er sich auch bemühte. An diesem Punkt fragte er sich, warum er ihr dann zugestanden hatte, als Nachhilfelehrer in Englisch zu fungieren. Es war an sich nichts besonderes, er hatte schon mehreren Schülern geholfen, aber das gegen eine zufriedenstellende Bezahlung, während er Marishka scheinbar aus reiner Herzensgüte half. Die Antwort erschien ihm an und für sich simpel: Er mochte sie. Das allerdings warf die Frage auf, wieso er sich dann nicht so fühlte. Warum er sie so offen kritisierte und herunterputzte wie kaum sonst jemanden. Als er merkte, dass seine Gedanken sich, solange er sich nicht selbst eingestehen konnte, was an der ganzen Sache nicht stimmte, nur im Kreis drehen würden, ließ er es bleiben. Stattdessen schaltete er seinen MP3-Player aus, wodurch das diabolisch anmutende Gegröle verstummte. Die CD in der Stereoanlage hatte ihre Laufzeit ebenso beendet und erst, als ihm die Stille gespenstisch vorkam, erkannte er, dass seine Eltern sich auch nicht mehr stritten. Wie passend, dass alles zur gleichen Zeit endete. Stöhnend richtete er sich auf und schüttelte den Kopf leicht hin und her, eine symbolische Geste, um den Kopf frei zu kriegen. Dann konzentrierte er sich auf den kommenden Tag, einen Samstag, an dem er für zwei Stunden daran arbeiten würde, Marishkas Noten zu verbessern. Sein Vorteil war, dass seine Eltern einen Ausflug zu irgendeinem uninteressanten See geplant hatten und deswegen keine Gefahr bestand, dass sie sich wieder im Haus fetzten, während Marishka da war. Das wäre Jerome durchaus unangenehm. Sein Blick auf die Uhr zeigte ihm an, dass es beinahe Neun am Abend war, und er gähnte unwillkürlich. Danach legte er sich einige Unterlagen zurecht, mit denen er morgen durch die Nachhilfe kommen könnte. Zu guter Letzt legte er sich wieder auf sein Bett und schlug das Buch auf, das er aktuell las. Es war ein Fachbuch über Psychologie, hochinteressant und zu seiner Zufriedenheit auch für solche verständlich, die über kein fundiertes Wissen in dieser Rubrik verfügten. Nach zwei Seiten hatte er die Außenwelt schon so ausgeblendet, wie er es sonst nur durch Musik schaffte. Marishka war nervös. Sehr nervös. Ihr Atem ging schnell und flach, ihre Kehle war trocken. Der Gedanke schoss ihr durch den Kopf, dass man sich so vor dem ersten Date fühlen müsste, und belustigt dachte sie, dass für einen introvertierten Misanthropen wie Jerome dieses hier einem Date sogar nahekommen müsste. Ein leises Lachen entrang sich ihren Stimmbändern, als sie auf die Klingel an der Haustür drückte, und löste ihre Anspannung ein kleines bisschen. Die Erlösung dauerte an, als Jerome die Tür öffnete und sie hereinbat. Zum ersten Mal, seit sie mit ihm befreundet war - wenn man es denn so nennen konnte - sah sie sein Haus von innen und war verhältnismäßig enttäuscht, als er sie den Flur entlang ins Wohnzimmer führte, nicht, wie gehofft, in sein eigenes Zimmer. Marishka hatte sich schon darauf gefreut, anhand der Einrichtung ein wenig mehr über ihn erfahren zu können. Es dauerte eine der zwei Stunden, bis es Jerome auffiel: "Du hast gar keine Probleme in Englisch, nicht wahr?" Die Aussage traf Marishka wie eine Stromschlag, obwohl er weder genervt noch arrogant geklungen hatte. Er hatte einfach nur eine Tatsache als Frage verkleidet. Allerdings fühlte sie sich ertappt und lief an wie eine reife Tomate: "N... na ja, ich... dachte, mit jemandem wie, na ja, dir zu lernen, das könnte bestimmt nicht schaden..." Sie verstummte, als ihr aufging, wie bescheuert sie sich anhörte. Ihr Blick sank zu Boden, und sie wünschte sich, dass sie darin verschwinden könnte. Für eine Weile sagte Jerome nichts. Als Marishka sich dazu durchringen konnte, wieder aufzublicken, wirkte sein Gesicht so, als würde er angestrengt nachdenken, was er sagen, wie er reagieren sollte. Dann meinte er: "Komm schon, sag, was los ist. Ich beiße nicht." Er lächelte nicht, aber ebenso erkannte Marishka, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Er würde sich nicht über sie lustig machen, nicht jetzt. Unwillkürlich fragte sie sich, ob er schon wusste, was sie ihm sagen könnte. Der Rotton ihrer Wangen nahm etwas an, was bei der richtigen Schattierung als Violett zu interpretieren wäre. "Ich...", begann sie, wobei sie dieses eine Wort über vier Sekunden in die Länge zog, nach wie vor unsicher, wie sie ihm sagen sollte, was sie eigentlich vorhatte... und ob sie es überhaupt erzählen wollte. "Ich... wollte keine Nachhilfe." Sie stockte erneut. Mit einer Aussage einzusteigen, die ihm ohnehin bereits klar war, erschien ihr logisch und machte es irgendwie leichter: "Ich wollte nur Zeit mit dir verbringen." In ihrem ganzen Leben hatte sie noch nie so stark genuschelt, aber Jerome verstand sie trotzdem. Der Unglauben, den sie in seinem Gesicht las, hätte sie um ein Haar amüsiert, bis ihr aufging, was er gerade sehen musste: Sie. Ein vollkommen durchschnittliches Mädchen mit kurzen, pechschwarzen Haaren, das dadurch unauffällig attraktiv zu wirken versuchte, dass es einen Hauch Make-Up benutzte und sich in farbenfrohe Outfits zwängte, um zugleich ihren schlanken Körper zu betonen, und zu verschleiern suchte, dass sie weniger schlank als vielmehr dünn war. Auf einmal, und sie kam sich billig dabei vor, wünschte sie sich, einen Push-up-BH zu tragen, um ihre eher eingeschränkte Oberweite hervorzuheben. Der Gedanke verflog schnell, pumpte jedoch noch mehr Blut in ihren Kopf. All das, so wusste sie, sah Jerome, und er sah, wie sich all das zusammenkrümmte vor Scham und Unsicherheit. Dann lächelte er: "Und warum fragst du nicht einfach?" Drei Wochen später küssten sie sich zum ersten Mal, eine Intimität, die von Jerome ausging. Marishka wäre beinahe ausgeflippt vor Freude und glaubte sich zurückzuhalten, als sie ihre Arme um seinen Nacken schlang wie eine Python und den Kuss erwiderte. Ihr Magen zog sich zusammen und sie hätte vor Freude Luftsprünge gemacht, wenn das nicht bedeutet hätte, sich von ihm zu lösen. Nach dem Kuss lehnte sie sich an seine Brust und sagte: "Ich liebe dich." Seine Antwort war typisch für ihn: "Irgendwie wundert mich das ja schon." Sie lächelte darüber, denn so war er nun einmal. Dass er sie geküsst hatte, war sein "Ich liebe dich" gewesen, also musste er es nicht mehr sagen. Und die kleine Stichelei? Daran war sie ja gewöhnt. Dennoch fragte sie, wieso ihn das so überraschte. Die Antwort blieb er ihr schuldig. Einen Monat nach dem Kuss bekam sie das erste Mal mit, wie seine Eltern sich stritten. Sie saßen gemeinsam auf seinem Bett, um für die nahenden Abiturprüfungen zu lernen. Er, so hatte er erzählt, konnte so immer am besten lernen: Im Schneidersitz auf der weichen Matratze sitzend, den Kopf über die Materialien gebeugt. Sie selbst fand das auf Dauer einschläfernd, zumal sie ohnehin an andere Dinge dachte als an die Prüfungen: Seit beinahe zwei Monaten war sie nun mit Jerome in dem, was man mit dem magischen Wort "Beziehung" bedachte, aber immer wieder merkte sie, dass er sich nicht wirklich darauf einließ. Tatsächlich beschweren konnte sie sich nicht, er war, von seiner allgemein gemeinen Art abgesehen, jemand, mit dem man sich eine Beziehung durchaus wünschen konnte. Auch, wenn er nach wie vor stichelte und nerven konnte, verletzte er sie niemals wirklich, nicht mal unbewusst. Aber das alles half nicht, zu verschleiern, dass, auch wenn er inzwischen ihre ganze Familie kannte und mehrmals zu Besuch war, er sie so gut wie nie zu sich einlud, dass er kaum über seine Gefühle sprach - obschon Marishkas Zweifel daran, dass er überhaupt welche haben könnte, langsam nachließen - und er generell kaum etwas über sein privates Leben preisgab. Nun verbrachte Marishka die Zeit damit, Jerome dabei zu beobachten, wie er ihr gegenüber hockte, verschiedene Zettel und Blätter hin- und herschob und ab und an fragte, ob sie ihm etwas erklären könne oder sie Hilfe brauchte. Da sie kaum noch wirklich lernte, sondern sich vielmehr über seine konzentrierten Gesichtszüge amüsierte, war zumindest die letzte Frage eigentlich obsolet. Nach einer Weile, es wurde schon langsam dunkel draußen, begann sie gedankenverloren, die Matratze auf der sie saß, abzutasten. Das rief unweigerlich einen kleinen Knackpunkt wach, den sie die meiste Zeit verdrängen konnte: Zwei Monate Beziehung, aber sie und Jerome hatten noch nicht ein Mal miteinander geschlafen. Sie wusste, dass es eigentlich bescheuert war, aber es wurmte sie doch, kannte sie doch gleich mehrere Paare, die schon nach zwei Wochen damit prahlten, wie toll der Sex doch sei. Sie selbst konnte da nicht mitreden, nicht im Bezug auf Jerome... oder überhaupt. Sie war gerade kurz davor, Jerome darauf anzusprechen - seit ihrem Liebesgeständnis hatte sie keine Probleme mehr, mit ihm über dergleichen zu reden - als sie im Erdgeschoss eine Tür hörte, die geöffnet wurde. Jerome hatte es wohl ebenfalls gehört, denn er blickte überrascht und, wie Marishka zu sehen glaubte, verärgert auf. "Hattest du nicht gesagt, dass deine Eltern heute erst spät zurückkommen?", fragte sie, und er knurrte. Sie kannte dieses Knurren, dass sich tatsächlich von seinem rauen Grummeln unterschied, mit dem er gerne Verärgerung ausdrückte. Knurren tat er nur, wenn er zugleich genervt und ziemlich wütend war: "Ja, hatte ich, weil sie es mir gesagt haben. Offenbar gehen unsere Ansichten davon, was 'spät' bedeutet, auseinander." Er seufzte leise und sagte Marishka damit mehr, als er die ganze Zeit, die sie sich kannten, in Worte gefasst hatte. Dennoch fragte sie nach: "Du... freust dich nicht besonders darüber, oder? Dass sie zurück sind?" Jerome sagte nichts, sondern blickte wieder auf seine Unterlagen, aber Marishka fiel auf, dass er sich verändert hatte. Die Konzentration, über die sie sich zuvor amüsiert hatte, wirkte nun gestellt. Aufgesetzt. Und nach wenigen Augenblicken erkannte sie auch den Grund, als zornige Stimmen zu ihnen hochdrangen. Sie konnte nicht verstehen, was sie sagten, aber es war überdeutlich, dass es nichts Nettes war. Unweigerlich fragte sie sich, ob das öfter passierte, ließ es dann aber bleiben. Jeromes angespanntes Gesicht war Antwort genug. Sie beugte sich zu ihm herüber und hauchte einen Kuss auf seine Wange: „Alles in Ordnung?“ Sie hoffte, er würde den Kopf schütteln und mit ihr reden, sich öffnen, etwas tun, was er bisher viel zu selten tat. Sie wünschte sich regelrecht, dass nicht alles in Ordnung war und er es ihr sagen würde, damit sie ihn aufmuntern konnte. Nichts davon geschah, als er einfach nur nickte und sie fragte, ob sie etwas gegen Musik beim Lernen hätte. Ohne sich ihre Verbitterung anmerken zu lassen, verneinte sie, woraufhin bald der Soundtrack von Batman Begins den Streit übertönte. Zur selben Zeit, als Jerome die Musik einschaltete, begann nicht allzu weit von seinem Zuhause entfernt die Straße Risse zu bekommen. Es fuhr kein Auto, zumindest noch nicht, deswegen gab es keinen Unfall, als die Risse sich wie ein Spinnennetz um ein Zentrum ausbreiteten, welches sich langsam anhob, als würde etwas von unten dagegen drücken. Der Druck wurde größer und größer, bis mit einem lauten Knall, der jedoch nirgends vernommen wurde, die Teerdecke gesprengt wurde. Danach passierte einige Minuten lang nichts, bis ein Polizeiwagen vorbeifuhr. Die beiden Polizisten darin waren gerade auf dem Rückweg von einer Festnahme, die betroffene Person war eine junge Frau, die wegen erneutem Drogenkonsum in Gewahrsam genommen worden war. Sie saß konsequenterweise auf dem Rücksitz, von den Polizisten durch ein dichtes Gitter getrennt. Nun jedoch hielt der Fahrer an, als er das große Loch mitten in der Straße bemerkte. Sein Partner wirkte weniger schockiert darüber als er selbst, jedoch war jener es, der zuerst seiner Verwunderung Ausdruck verlieh: „Was zum Teufel... was war das den?“ Der Fahrer schwieg mit offenem Mund, das Mädchen auf dem Rücksitz vegetierte desinteressiert vor sich hin, ohne ihre Umwelt zu beachten. Der Fahrer, ein bulliger Kerl namens Mark, erholte sich schnell von seinem Schock und stieg aus, bedeutete seinem Partner, der deutlich knochiger wirkte als er selbst, jedoch einen halben Kopf größer war, dasselbe zu tun. Angespannt und die Hände an dem Waffenholster ihres Gürtels näherten sie sich dem Loch. Es schien, grob geschätzt, einen Durchmesser von vier Metern zu haben und gerade in den Boden hineinzuführen. Mark traute sich bis an den Rand, sein Partner blieb einen Meter hinter ihm stehen, sodass er nicht sehen konnte, was Mark erkannte: Das Loch fiel steil herab und hatte offenbar keinen Boden. Mark hoffte, dass die untergehende Sonne ihm dabei einen Streich spielte. „Wir... wir sollten das melden.“ Seine Stimme war brüchiger, als er vermutet hätte. Irgendwas an der Dunkelheit, die aus diesem Loch kam, jagte ihm Angst ein. Von seiner bloßen Existenz ganz abgesehen. Sein Partner nickte und wandte sich um, lief ein paar Schritte zum Wagen zurück und fuhr zusammen, als er auf einmal einen panischen Angstschrei hinter sich vernahm. Als er sich erneut umdrehte, konnte er noch sehen, wie Mark mit den Füßen voran in das Loch hineingezogen wurde. Er schrie irgendwas, was er selbst nicht verstand und reagierte instinktiv, indem er seine Waffe zog und zurück an den Rand des Lochs rannte. Als er es erreichte, sah er etwas, was sein Partner sein konnte, in der schwärzer werdenden Dunkelheit verschwinden, ohne noch weitere Schreie zu hören. Unwillkürlich feuerte er die Waffe ab, schoss fünf Mal. Danach wartete er. Was er nicht bemerkte, war, dass die Schüsse nirgendwo in Boden eindrangen. Was er nicht bemerkte, war, dass die Schicht des Bodens, die unter der Straße lag und seinen Blicken wie bei einem Querschnitt offen lag, eigentlich dunkelbraune Erde sein sollte, jedoch ebenso schwarz war wie die Tiefe des Lochs. Was er bemerkte, war eine peitschenartige Bewegung, die aus der Finsternis hochschoss und sich durch ihn hindurchbohrte, ihn von den Füßen holte und in die Luft warf, ihn dann wie ein Tintenfisch umschlang und im Bruchteil einer Sekunde mit sich in die Tiefe riss. Er hatte nicht einmal Zeit zu schreien. Das Mädchen im Polizeiwagen hieß Tanja und wunderte sich nur kurz über das, was sie sah. Erst die formlose Klaue, die den Fahrer in die Tiefe riss, dann der Tentakel, der selbiges mit dem Beifahrer tat. Sie schob es auf das, was ihr Vater ihr mal gesagt hatte: „Das Zeug, das du dir reinziehst, wird dir irgendwann noch mal das Gehirn vernichten.“ Dementsprechend hielt sie das alles für eine Folge des übermäßigen Drogenkonsums, eine Halluzination, die sie einfach ignorieren musste. Bis sie merkte, dass sie schon seit zwanzig Minuten allein im stehenden Wagen saß und die Sonne langsam hinter dem Horizont verschwand. Mit zunehmender Dunkelheit begannen auch ihre Sorgen zu wachsen. Ihr Gehirn arbeitete tatsächlich nicht mehr sehr gut, deswegen brauchte sie einige Zeit, um konkrete Gedanken zu formulieren: Was, wenn es keine Halluzination war? Was, wenn das alles echt gewesen war? Konnte es vorstellbar sein, dass... was? im Untergrund irgendwelche Bestien lauerten wie die Ogdru Jahad in diesem Hellboy-Film? Schwer vorstellbar war es für sie nicht, sie hatte schon grässlichere Wahnvorstellungen gehabt in ihrem neunzehnjährigen Leben, aber die plötzlich auftauchende Möglichkeit, dass das alles echt sein könnte, jagte ihr Angst ein. In dem Moment, in dem der letzte Sonnenstrahl versiegte, begann die Erde zu beben, und Tanja entschied, dass sie abhauen musste. Da sie bei der Festnahme mehr resigniert als widerspenstig gewesen war, trug sie keine Handschellen, aber dennoch war sie im hinteren Teil eines Polizeiwagens eingesperrt. Sie versuchte den Kopf freizubekommen, während der Erdboden immer stärker zitterte und mehr und mehr Risse bekam, die alle von dem Loch ausgingen. Schließlich legte sie sich auf den Rücksitz und trat mit voller Kraft gegen die Scheibe der Tür. Zuerst passierte nichts, aber als das Beben stark genug wurde, um die Alarmanlage des Autos anspringen zu lassen, splitterte das Glas. Tanjas erster Gedanke dazu war merkwürdigerweise, dass es doch komisch war, dass in all der Zeit kein weiteres Auto vorbeigekommen war, dann wurde der Wagen von irgendwas getroffen und flog durch die Luft, drehte sich zweimal und landete dann auf dem Dach, das sich eindrückte und Tanja zerquetschte wie eine reife Tomate. Sie hatte noch nicht einmal gemerkt, dass sie sich überschlug. Marishka verabschiedete sich an der Haustür von Jerome, der ihr mit einem Lächeln, das zugleich Anspannung und Erleichterung auszudrücken schien, einen Kuss auf die Stirn gab. Danach machte sie sich zu Fuß auf den Weg zum Bahnhof, wofür sie etwa zehn Minuten brauchen würde. Ihr Gang war leichtfüßig, auch wenn Jeromes Verhalten früher am Abend sie immer noch wurmte. Warum nur konnte er nicht einfach mit ihr reden? Ihr sagen, wenn es etwas gab, was ihn bedrückte, wie es offenbar mit seinen ständig streitenden Eltern der Fall war. Nun, andererseits würde das einiges erklären. Sie hatten nicht aufgehört, sich gegenseitig anzugiften, bis Marishka gegangen war, und wenn Jerome das den ganzen Tag, Tag für Tag aushalten musste, wäre das immerhin eine Erklärung für sein abweisendes Verhalten. Vielleicht kannte er es einfach nicht anders. Obwohl ihr das auch plötzlich unsinnig erschien. Immerhin war sie nett zu ihm, das wusste er auch. Also musste er es ja anders kennen... Sie taumelte und stürzte beinahe, was sie zwang, ihre Gedanken auf das Hier und Jetzt zu konzentrieren. War sie über irgendetwas gestolpert? Sie konnte sich nicht entsinnen, etwas an ihrem Fuß gespürt zu haben... Der Boden bebte und sie musste erneut um ihr Gleichgewicht kämpfen. Nein, gestolpert war sie definitiv nicht. Aber... war das ein Erdbeben? Konnte das überhaupt möglich sein, hier, in diesem Teil Deutschlands? Marishka fühlte, wie sich ihr Magen zusammenzog und ihr unwohl wurde. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, das spürte sie. Es war wie eine Vorahnung, wie das, was man gerne das Dritte Auge oder Das Zweite Gesicht, notfalls auch Den Sechsten Sinn nannte. Sie drehte sich um. Sie war noch nicht weit gekommen, das Haus von Jerome war immer noch in Blickweite... aber was dahinter lag, fesselte ihre Aufmerksamkeit mehr. Etwas... Irgendetwas breitete sich aus, offenbar von dem Boden hinter den Gebäuden aus stieg es in den Himmel auf und wuchs und wuchs... Aber was es war, konnte ihr Verstand nur eingeschränkt aufnehmen. Zuerst wirkte es wie ein sehr, sehr dichter Schwarm von Fliegen oder Mücken, die in den Himmel stoben und ihn schwarz färbten, schwärzer als er in der beginnenden Nacht ohnehin schon war. Dann aber schien es weniger ein düsterer Schwarm zu sein als vielmehr eine Art formlose Masse an Gliedmaßen, Ranken und Tentakeln, die sich dem Mond entgegen reckte. Nur, dass es nicht bei dem Mond blieb. Marishka fragte sich noch, ob sie den Verstand verlor, als die hochgewachsenen Dinger sich zu den Seiten hin ausbreiteten und innerhalb von Sekunden alles dem Erdboden gleichmachten, was sie berührten. Dazu gehörte auch Jeromes Haus. Marishka sah, wie eine Art gewaltige, dornenbesetzte Ranke neben dem Haus auf den Boden donnerte, größer als alles, was sie bisher gesehen hatte, und sich, wie Efeu, nur deutlich schneller, um die Fassade der Wohnung wickelte... und sie zerquetschte, als sei es nichts. Marishka selbst hatte keine Zeit zum Schreien, als eine vergleichbare Ranke sich auf sie herabsenkte. Nur einen Sekundenbruchteil vor dem Aufprall sah sie, dass es auf dieser Ranke keine Dornen gab, auch wenn es auf einige Entfernung so wirkte. Es waren Hände. Tanja fühlte sich schwach und leblos, als sie mit größter Mühe die Augen öffnete. Was sie sah, verwirrte sie. Hatte sie nicht gerade noch in einem Streifenwagen gesessen, der umgeworfen wurde? Und was war das hier jetzt? Stand sie vielleicht immer noch unter Drogen? Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das heißt, sie versuchte es, denn für die Bewegung war sie zu schwach. Sie konnte nur noch die Augen offenhalten und sehen. Was sie sah, befestigte sie jedoch in dem Glauben, nicht high zu sein. Ein Raum in dunklem Rot, sofern man denn von einem Raum sprechen konnte, denn nirgendwo waren Wände oder eine Decke oder dergleichen. Das Rot war so endlos wie der Weltraum. Und überall schwebten Personen. Direkt ihr gegenüber sah sie einen der beiden Bullen, die sie festgenommen hatten, etwas weiter dahinter zwei Teenager wie sie, die Hand in Hand in der Luft hingen. Erst bei genauerem Hinsehen erkannte sie, dass sie nicht wirklich schwebten. Sie hingen an etwas, das wie eine Art dreidimensionales Spinnennetz wirken konnte, obwohl ihr Gehirn unwillkürlich feststellte, dass dieser Vergleich so weit von der Wahrheit entfernt war wie nur was. Ebenso wie es das Einzige war, was irgendwie Sinn zu machen schien. Tanja versuchte Luft zu holen und scheiterte. Was auch immer das war, worin sie hier schwebte, es enthielt keinen Sauerstoff. Wenige Sekunden nach dieser Erkenntnis wurde der Faden, an dem sie hing, gezogen, und sie entfernte sich von ihren neuen Bekannten, wurde in die rote Dunkelheit gezogen. Es dauerte eine Weile, bis sie wieder etwas sehen konnte, und es war das, was an dem Faden gezogen hatte. Und der Anblick ließ sie endlich wirklich sterben. Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Kreaturen